


Pack Meeting

by Okaylittlebrother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 02x03 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles, Protective Derek, bitchy Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaylittlebrother/pseuds/Okaylittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek calls a pack meeting out of the blue to talk about what happened to Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendt0pbunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/gifts).



> this was beta'd by my little brother, who's a lot smarter than i am. thanks man
> 
> this was supposed to have a little bit of Lydia/Laura but i forgot about it until the last second. but everything else that's in here are Kara's absolute favorites. i don't know what you would call Derek and Stiles favoring Isaac over the rest of the pack. i'm not into Teen Wolf at all, i just watched this episode because Kara wanted an AU. She thinks Erica's hot in her leather jacket! ;) woo! Enjoy this you little shit head

As the last of Derek's pack filed into the loft he submerged from the kitchen with a glass in his hand. He tipped it back and flashed the teenagers a devious smile, "good evening everyone." He greeted. Words flowing from his mouth like honey.  
  
The indistinct chatter had came to an abrupt stop as soon as he spoke. He was slowly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.  
  
"Can anyone tell me why this meeting was called on such short notice?" He asked, shifting his gaze a little higher just for a moment before his eyes moved to the floor.  
  
Confused glances were exchanged between the teens on the couch. No one spoke.  
  
A soft chuckle broke the silence and Derek shook his head with a smirk. "You are all aware of Stiles' current condition? Yeah?"   
  
They nodded.   
  
Derek leaned back against the table and folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"I don't know what happened to him because they had him sedated when I went to the hospital," a long silence filled the room. Scott could tell by his tone that shit was going to get bad fast. "I spoke with Sheriff Stilinski and he said it looked like another mountain lion attack." Scott noticed how Derek clenched and unclenched his fist, he was trying to keep calm. "But *I know* it wasn't a mountain lion," he pushed off the table and began pacing the room. There was so much tension and fear in the room, it came at him in huge waves. He guessed it was coming from Isaac, Erica, or Boyd.   
  
"Now," he started and clapped his hands together. "A few of you recently joined the pack, and shit has been so hectic with a few more Argents running around..." He glanced quickly at Allison, who was currently nestled into Scott's side. "Sorry Allison." He apologized with a smirk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started pacing again. They could tell he was restless and worried. "Which is why I haven't told you the most important detail..." He trailed off.  
  
 _Here it comes_ , Scott told the three new Betas. _You guys are in so much shit._  
  
Isaac, Erica, and Boyd turned their heads simultaneously and glared at him.  
  
"Do. Not. Fuck. With. Stiles." Derek punctuated through clenched teeth, it almost came out as a growl. He eyed his Betas carefully.  
  
"That goes for any of you," he ordered with a wave of his finger. "Ask Jackson, he learned the hard way."  
  
Jackson huffed a laugh and nodded, "yeah! Never again, dude."  
  
"And I know Scott didn't do it, because nine times out of ten if Stiles is hurt, then Scott is hurt as well... And let's face it, the two of them are fucking stupid when they're together."   
  
That earned him a few laughs. "So i'm going to ask," he trailed off. A wide grin spread across his face just then, and he waited a few more seconds before speaking.  "Someone's nervous... I can hear the uptick in your heartbeat." He scrubbed a hand over his face and through his scruff as he laugh. He paused for a minute longer to see who's it was.   
  
"With that said, i'm going back to the hospital to be with Stiles. You have until I return to come clean, or you will face serious consequences." He said before heading out the door.  
  
Right as Derek shut the loft door Jackson jumped up and laughed. "I know one of you fucking douche rockets touched Stiles," he accused quickly, pointing a stern finger at the fresh meat. "And i'm not gonna get in trouble because you had the audacity to touch him in the first fucking place. So whichever one of you wrecked his shit, you better tell Derek."   
  
"Guys, Stiles is Derek's mate, for fucks sake.  " _Pack mom!_ " Scott shrieked. "Why would you hurt him?" He asked loudly, seeming a bit dumbfounded by the whole ordeal. "I should kick your ass right now for hurting my best friend."   
  
The three Betas sat unmoving on the couch in a state of shock. Erica swallowed harshly at the threat.   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically as she filed her nails down with an emery board. "Jackson, I can't sit here all night and wait for Derek to get back, I have dinner with my parents in an hour and i'd really like to check in on Stiles before I go, since one of you is idiotic enough to hurt him like you did." She said with a lazy wave of her hand.  


* * *

  
  
Derek returned sooner than expected and walked in to find his pack all piled in his bed, fast asleep. He stopped mid-step and smiled at the sight.  
  
He'll wait to scold them later.  


* * *

  
  
Isaac had been the first to wake. He sat up in the Alpha's bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he got up and padded to the kitchen.  
  
He opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He turned to lean against the counter, but was startled by Derek, who was sat at the island with his head in his hands. "Derek!" He gasped softly and clutched his chest, resulting in almost dropping his glass. "You scared me."   
  
Derek glanced up quickly and gasped as well. "Isaac... Hi." He greeted with a weak smile. It was silent for a few minutes. "How was your nap?" He asked.  
  
"It was good, i'm still kinda sleepy though." He replied sipping his water. "How's Stiles?"  
  
Derek sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. "He's okay, the doctor said his injuries will take awhile to heal..."  
  
Isaac stepped forward and leaned on the island with his forearms. "Derek, I-- I wasn't the one who hurt him... I would never hurt him. You and Stiles are the closest thing I have to parents." He admitted truthfully.  
  
Derek lifted his head a little and held the young Betas gaze. "I know," he reassured him. "I know it wasn't you, Isaac."  
  
"Why would Erica and Boyd want to hurt him?" He asked curiously.  
  
Derek shrugged. "Honestly," he started, looking at Isaac. "I don't know."  
  
As soon as everyone gradually started to wake up, Derek just left the situation be. He figured either Boyd or Erica would come forward sooner or later, thought he was hoping sooner rather than later.  
  
It wasn't until a few hours later that everyone was crowded around the couch with drinks and snacks getting ready to watch a movie.   
  
Everyone except Erica.  
  
Derek sent Isaac to around the room to see if she wanted to join the rest of them. When Isaac was within a few feet of her, he could hear her talking to herself. He froze in place just before turning the corner. His eyes went wide with shock.  
  
 _I gotta tell him. Maybe he'll understand that his mate is a fucking pig... Trying to look down my shirt... Pfft. Totally not my fault that the bite gave me the confidence I lacked beforehand. Plus it was creepy, he totally deserved it._  
  
Isaac stood in behind the wall in disbelief. His mouth agape as he turned on his heels and walked slowly back to his spot on the couch. He swallowed thickly as he plopped down.  
  
Derek look over at him, "what she say?"  
  
"She said no." He answered with his eyes fixed on the tv, like he had been zoning out for awhile. His breathing was shallow and his throat was dry. Should he tell Derek?  
  
The younger Beta nudged the Alpha gently to get his attention. Derek perked his head up and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Kitchen." He replied already on his feet, pulling Derek behind him.  
  
Derek stood clueless in his tiny kitchen, waiting for Isaac to talk. "Well?" He asked. What could be so damn important that he had to be torn away from the movie?   
  
Isaac suddenly tensed like he was afraid that if he told Derek what he knew, it'd get him in trouble. He fixed his eyes on the floor as he fidgeted with his hands.  
  
"If you're not gonna say anything, i'm going back to the couch." Derek stated and started to walk away.  
  
Isaac opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. So he grabbed Derek's wrist to stop him instead. "It-- it was E-Erica!" He stuttered nervously. He let go of Derek's wrist and backed away as if he was afraid of getting hit.  
  
"How do you know?" The older man asked, quickly crowding the younger against the island.  
  
"Wh-when you told me t-to, uh, get Erica so we could, uh, watch the movie. I heard her talking to herself from around the corner..." He said in a rush. He stopped long enough for Derek to talk.   
  
When he didn't, Derek slammed his hand on the counter and caught the attention of the rest of his pack from the living room. Isaac jumped. "You gonna tell me what she said?" He snapped.  
  
Isaac slummed down in fear and tried to make himself smaller in that moment. "She-- she said s-something about, uh, him being a-a pig and him deserving what she did to him and also something about confidence when you gave her the bite." He finished and quickly raised his arms up to shield himself if Derek came swinging.  
  
Derek turned swiftly on his heels and hauled ass across the room to where the blonde beta was sat at the desk, minding her own business. He spun the chair around with a quickness and she let out a surprised gasp and raises her head to meet his. "Derek!"   
  
"It was you!" Derek practically growled.  
  
Erica swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." She panted softly as she tried to shy away from the Alpha that was currently towering over her in anger.  
  
"Why are you lying!" His voice was louder and echoed throughout the loft. "I can hear your heartbeat."   
  
The pups sitting on the floor looked up in shocked curiosity, wondering why their Alpha was yelling. Isaac scrambled quickly over toward the other Betas and ducked behind Jackson and Boyd, feeling like they would protect him if shit got too out of control. Jackson brought his arm back to comfort him.  
  
Isaac was the youngest in the pack and found Derek very intimidating at times. So he always looked to the others to protect him when Derek got like this. Or Stiles. But he wasn't here and he was the only one to call Derek out on his bullshit.   
  
Isaac knew that both Derek and Stiles favored him more than the others in the pack. They saved him from a fucked up home and helped him out when the police thought he killed his father. He lives with Derek in the loft and Derek is grateful for his company. Sometimes when it's just him and Isaac at the loft without the rest of the pack, the two of them lay on the couch and watch movies all day.   
  
"He was staring... _At my boobs_ for fucks sake, Derek! It was creepy what was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let that happen?" She huffed.  
  
"You put him in the hospital!" Derek yelled in rage, as his arms flailed in different directions above his head. "Jesus Christ, you need to learn to control yourself!"  
  
"That's your job, Mr. Big-Shot-Alpha." Erica said in a mocking tone. She laughed. "Or maybe you should learn to control your pervert human." She suggested.  
  
Derek sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an on coming migraine, a growl threaten to slip from behind his teeth, but he refrained. "He's a teenage boy, Erica," he said as he dropped his arms to his sides. "He'll come in his pants at the sight of something as non-sexual as a knee cap! Hell, the poor kid's had a crush on Lydia since the third grade," he explained.  
  
"It's always the same shit," she muttered with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"If you don't fucking like it then fucking leave, you don't have to be here." He finished, before stepping a little to the right, showing her the huge loft door.  
  
She gathered her things in a hurry, stomping around the loft, making an even bigger scene before she headed out to the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
Derek plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh and immediately let his head fall to the back of the couch.  
  
Scott and Jackson craned their necks back to glance at Derek then focused back on the movie.  
  
It was quiet for the next fifteen minutes then Boyd looked around the room, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Anyone seen Isaac?" He glanced at the other Betas and then at his Alpha, who shook his head and was on his feet in a matter of seconds.   
  
He made his way slowly up the spiral staircase, because if Isaac was up here somewhere, he didn't want to scare him.  
  
"Isaac?" Derek whispered looking around. No response.  
  
"Isaac, it's okay." He reassured softly. He walked closer to Stiles side of the bed and there was the younger Beta, on the floor shielding himself with his arms, from potential harm.   
  
Derek sat gently on the edge of the bed and extended his arm out for the boy. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on, get up here." Isaac did as he was told.  
  
He looked at Derek with tear stained cheeks and whimpered.   
  
The older man gently swiped his wet cheeks with his thumbs. "Why are you crying, pup?" He asked softly.  
  
"Y-you--you scared me when you yelled at Erica..." He said so quietly that Derek almost didn't catch it.  
  
"I scared you?"  
  
Isaac nodded.  
  
Derek pet his blonde curls, "i'm sorry about that," he said truthfully. "It wasn't meant to scare you. I was just upset because Erica hurt your mom."  
  
Isaac let his head fall to Derek's shoulder as he was speaking to him and now he's sobbing into the grey henley. Derek ghosted his fingertips over the hair on the nape of the youngers neck. "I don't like it when you yell." Came a muffled mumble.  
  
"I know... I'm sorry I scared you like that. I know how timid you are and I just got so carried away, I must've forgotten that you were in close proximity of myself." Derek smoothed his blonde curls and kissed his forehead.  
  
Isaac didn't respond. He just wrapped his arms around Derek's toned middle and stayed like that for awhile.  
  
"I love you, Derek." He finally whispered after awhile of complete silence.  
  
"I love you too, pup."


End file.
